Rock the Dragon!
Rock the Dragon! is the 29th episode in the series and the finale for chapter two. Plot Synopsis Pabsvadri leered up at the massive dragon holding him, he opens his maw reading to breath lightening at him. Gore holds Pabsvadri mouth shut with his thumb. Our heroes watch in a gasp at the dragons, while Eloy took notes. Gore spoke to the ship as multi colored smoke lifted up from the steam work of the ship. The smoke started to form a bow. Gore placed Pabsvadri in the bow and drew the string launching him him away. Gore sank back down into the water. It didn’t take long for Gore to reappear on the naval ship in his human form putting on his jacket. The Navy ship came to deliver the rest of the crew that split ways to take on the quest given by Gore. Gore sadly had to inform them that Skrung was injured during the battle and was being treated back a Bulkard. Our heroes wanted to rush back to Bulkard and check on him. During the trip back they made the split with Caster. Caster took Grand'ejurefalt as his share and allowed them to take everything else. Barabus dumped the contents of his bag of holding onto the deck. They started to count and divide the treasure up, Ezra gave Zia’ka the status of the Collective One he found. Zia’ka thanked him and buried herself in the pile of gold. Pliskin freaked out seeing Risf’s current state. The other took some time to explain what had happened. Nedra found out she missed her chance to meet some unicorns. Once at Bulkard Wake, Ezra, and Eloy headed off to see Skrung. Skrung had his arm in a cast and would catcall the nurses. Our heroes arrived to see how he was doing. Skrung was rather upset with them reveal that the cast was just covering up that he no longer had a hand. They are going to use the cast as a mold in hopes of making a replacement. Ezra made the suggestion of having a gun hand made for him. After visiting with Skrung they with Zia’ka started to head off to see Lot and trade for the heart. They went down to the Fine Day Boardwalk. They first tried to trade the lesser magic items they found which Lot had little interest in. He was interested in the water armor Wake stole, but wasn’t enough. Ezra offered Grand’ejurefalt’s journal to cover the rest. Lot showed them to the Heart and asked how they would remove it. Wake took out the pyramid and slapped it on the statue. After this they split way. Ezra and Eloy want to go prepare the Yeldin for the arrival of the heart while Wake went to go talk to Calliope. Ezra and Eloy went and bought some lumber to feed to Yeldin so he could make a space for the Heart. They took the blue pyramid and slapped it onto the ground. The room filled with a bright blinding light. Ezra and Eloy were could feel being grabbed and dragged them off. As their eyes focused and a ringing in their ears stopped they noticed Onslow and Grammy standing over them. Eloy was holding onto Yt. Eloy rubbed his eyes getting a substance off of Yt’s scales into his system. Eloy started to hallucinate and say random sentences. Back at the Kal’s Manor Wake met up with Calliope. Calliope was super excited that she was going to be escorted back to Vennin by the Kal’s advisers to oversee the Islands need. Wake’s heart started to sink to this good news. He congratulated Calliope with a somber tone. Calliope thanked him for all the crew’s work and offered him a gift. She gave a ram’s horn that would allow the user to increase the sound of their voice. Wake accepted and started to head back to the ship. As Wake approached the dock he noticed blinding light coming out of a few portholes. Wake went to go see what was going on. Ezra informed what of what was happening and also warned him of Yt’s skin and what happened to Eloy. With that news Wake picked Yt up and started to head to his room. Ezra picked up on Wake’s mellow state and tried to see what was bothering the first mate. Having spent so much time alone Wake was ill equipped to properly express his feeling and it took Ezra some time to catch on. Wake and Eloy came down from the effects of the fairy dragon’s toxin, Eloy found himself inside of Grammy’s empty cauldron and Wake was hanging off the crow’s nest. Wake noticed that he felt different as if his connection to his ki had grown stronger. The crew bought supplies for the trip back to Jehel as well as visiting Legitimate Larri one last time. With that they set sail for two weeks to return the Collective One’s heart. Wake and Nedra continued to train, Eloy practiced as well as used his turner to make scrolls, and Ezra wanted to test the limits of his magical minion. The two week journey was uneventful and the reach the islands with little trouble. During the trip Ezra noticed his Jug had gone missing. A few crew members were playing with it to try and recreate Yt’s drug effect. Mostly to put Skrung at ease during this adjustment period with his prosthetic hand. Ezra had the idea to task Gulfur to make smoke bombs out of it. A few of the crew floated out the idea of making sellable items out of the stuff for shows. After visiting with the folks on the Northern Island for a little bit they head over south for Zia’ka could return the artifact. Wake went down to place the red pyramid on it getting burnt in the process while Zia’ka headed off with the blue. Some time passed before the heart vanished from the holding of the Yeldin. Zia’ka came out of the jungle excited. The Collective One appeared and spoke to her by name. He had made her his high priestess. Our heroes congratulated her saying their goodbyes. Zai’ka offered the compass she used to track the heart to Ezra. Ezra took it unsure what it would do for them. She bit Ezra’s hand and he could hear a voice speak to him. He could now point out the direction of any land mass while out to see. Appearances * Barabus Bonebite * Calliope * Edward Caster * Eloy * Ezra * Gavriil Bezumets * Grammy * Gulfur Flaegurr * Legitimate Larri * Lieutenant Gore * Lot Nyeth * Nedra * Onslow Green * Pliskin Hark * Raniero Confictura * Redd * Risf * Skrung * Wake * Yeldin * Yt * Zia'ka Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}